


No Kind of Choice

by CharmsDealer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Emotionally Repressed, Filth, Fuck Or Die, Guilt, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: Steve agrees to have sex with Tony in order to save his life, for the rest of his life.--Steve's throat worked. "...How are you feeling?"Tony's breath whistled through his teeth. "Uhhhh," he hummed, sounding slightly irritated, but resigned to giving Steve some kind of answer. "I'd be lying if I said this wasn't the most fucked up situation I've ever been in, but it's not your fault, and I'd rather have a sore ass than suffer through another one of those skull-splitting migraines that may or may not turn my brain into mush. So, thanks for that."





	No Kind of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Disclaimer for shameless, nonsensical, slightly angsty, author's attempt at PWP and dub-con kink.
> 
> See end for detailed notes.

" _Fuck,"_ Tony panted, a little disbelievingly. Steve suspected he knew some of what Tony was feeling. A sense of denial wrapped around his mind and refused to let the reality of what they were doing to each other fully sink in.

Steve rolled his hips into Tony again, adjusting his position. He used his hands to steady himself and to hold Tony in place against him. His right hand splayed across Tony's lower back and his left hand gripped Tony's hip as he kicked his hips in short, shallow thrusts. He stared resolutely down at the space between Tony's shoulder blades, tracking a bead of sweat as it ran down the dip in Tony's spine.

Tony's litany of "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-" punctuated Steve's movements. He squirmed on the mattress like he wanted to get away, like he couldn't quite deal with the sensation of Steve's cock stretching his rim, Steve's thick hardness gliding in and out of him in a steady pistoning rhythm, but his walls were clenching around Steve, and Steve knew that Tony's body was responding to him, to this, that Tony was hard and half-humping the mattress, which sometimes pushed his hips back into Steve at the same time as Steve drove forward and caused Tony's breath to hitch in surprised, pleasured panic.

Steve bit back his own hysterical sound as he guiltily savoured the slick, tight heat of Tony around his dick, gripping him, pulling him deeper. It felt- God it _felt_... and that was perhaps the sickest thing about this. He was inside Tony, he was inside his teammate. His... perhaps they could have been heading toward friends, but he supposed he'd never know now. There was no coming back from this.

Neither of them had done this before. Tony had never had someone penetrate him during sex, for all that he was the modern man, and Steve had no experience with sex whatsoever. He hadn't realised how difficult it would be to keep his head and remember not to grip too tightly, not to give in to the temptation to take his pleasure and forget that Tony was on the other end. He'd been worried that he wouldn't be able to get hard enough to...but now he was having trouble trying to restrain himself.

He tried to keep his thrusts controlled. He didn't want to lose himself and accidentally do something that would turn Tony's bitten-back cries -- that Steve was  _trying_ to ignore but couldn't -- into yelps of pain that were an indication of physical distress.

Steve faltered slightly at the thought, the fumble changing the angle of his thrust and Tony locked up underneath him with a sharp gasp. Steve's heart skipped with a jolt of sick adrenaline, a feeling that he associated with having done something wrong, missed something crucially important and was about to pay for it. "What's wrong, what's...?"

Tony wouldn't look at him. He made a helpless sound, arching his lower back and shoving himself more firmly into the cradle of Steve's hips. "I can't fucking pretend I'm not enjoying this anymore," he groaned. It sounded like defeat and self loathing. "I need you to do that again."

Steve felt a hot blush break over his skin and he couldn't help the way his dick twitched. He burned with embarrassment knowing that there was no way that Tony had been able to miss that, what with Steve being fully sheathed inside him, so deep that his balls were brushing the tops of Tony's inner thighs. "Noted," he managed to choke out, and tried his best to find that same angle. He pulled out a little further and slid home drawing a low, dirty moan from Tony.

"Fuck, _again_ \- Ohgodplease, please Steve, please please please-"

"Shhh," Steve hushed, a plea of his own. He couldn't deal with this, Tony begging him.

Steve's breath sighed out of him as he bowed over Tony's back. His chest skimmed lightly over Tony's smooth, tanned skin. The light brush of friction against Steve's nipples and stomach sent shivers through his nerves. He moved his hand from Tony's hip to slide between Tony and the mattress, scooping Tony up toward him so that he could wrap his arms around Tony and bring them flush together, chest to back. Like this, he was lying over Tony and had more leverage. He could use his whole body to grind his hips into Tony with fluid ripples of his abdomen. A dark part of Steve felt a deep sense of satisfaction at the keen he pulled from Tony that built in volume and pitch as Steve continued to fuck into him.

Steve pressed his face into the warm skin of Tony's shoulder and felt the urge to have some of that skin in his mouth. He knew if he'd been facing Tony he would have tried to kiss him. Instead, he opened his mouth and dragged his bottom lip over the plane of muscle, drawing a hot line with the flat of his tongue over Tony's shoulder blade. When he reached the junction where Tony's back met his neck, Steve bit down gently but firmly and held, massaging his tongue into flesh in a mimic of his thrusting.

" _AaRGH,_ FUCK-"

He felt it intimately when Tony lost control and came, trapped underneath Steve's weight. Steve sucked in sharply as Tony's insides seemed to squeeze impossibly tighter around him and he felt the coiling heat that let him know he was _close,_ so close to the peak of his bliss. He panted against the back of Tony's neck and worked his hips through that delicious, tight-

He crashed into Tony a final time and for a couple of seconds it was like nothing else existed. He felt his orgasm shoot through him, spilling into Tony with a mixture of _release-guilt-pleasure-want-shouldn't-wantneedfuck-_

" _T-Tony_ , shit-"

In the aftermath, their ragged breaths seemed to fill up the room. Steve lay draped over Tony like a blanket. Their skin was sticky with cooling sweat. Tony was shaking slightly underneath him.

A moment ago Steve's body had been full of needing. The need had clouded his judgement and urged him to lose himself to sensation, but now that his body had gotten the release it sought there was just his passionless mind, and the knowing that he'd ejaculated inside Tony. He'd painted and stained him on the _inside._ Steve had fucked and used and taken. And enjoyed it.

They'd agreed that they would only do whatever was necessary, but at the end he had just...let go. He'd wanted to kiss and suck and bite and claim Tony outside of the rules they had laid out.

Tony shifted underneath Steve. He propped himself up on his elbows so that he could free one of his arms to push Steve off. Keeping his face turned away Tony stretched over the side of the bed so that he could lean down far enough to grab his sweatpants from the floor. Steve was confronted by the sight of Tony's bare, leaking ass, puffy and red around the rim, smeared slick with lube and dribbling some of Steve's thicker, milky spend. And fuck if that didn't ignite his skin with hot shame all over again. He'd done that. To Tony. It was wrong, somehow, looked wrong, even though he knew it shouldn't. He rolled onto his back.

He heard the sound of fabric over skin as Tony pulled his sweatpants over himself, over everything that Steve wanted to forget but knew he never would. He knew that he was going to have to get used to it. Used to this. Because he'd have to do it again.

When Tony spoke, his voice was slightly hoarse. "Well that wasn't so bad, I guess."

Steve stared at the ceiling.

"At least we know that you can actually get off. So...that's good. Guess that means I get to keep my brain a day longer."

Steve listened to the sounds of Tony shuffling around the room, picking things up. Putting his clothes back on.

"Steve. Hey." A pause. "Steve?"

Steve's throat worked. "...How are you feeling?"

Tony's breath whistled through his teeth. "Uhhhh," he hummed, sounding slightly irritated, but resigned to giving Steve some kind of answer. "I'd be lying if I said this wasn't the most fucked up situation I've ever been in, but it's not your fault, and I'd rather have a sore ass than suffer through another one of those skull-splitting migraines that may or may not turn my brain into mush. So, thanks for that."

Steve let out a long breath. He peeled his body up from the mattress into into a sitting position. Tony's skin was flushed and his bottom lip was a little red like he'd been biting it. The collar of his t-shirt was wide. Steve's gaze flicked to Tony's right shoulder, where he knew there was probably some kind of mark blooming.

"I didn't have much of a choice, did I?"

Tony's lips twitched in a mocking smile. "No, I suppose you didn't." He took a step and winced a little.

Steve swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, reaching a hand toward Tony.

Tony batted Steve's hand away, turning the movement into a dismissive wave. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. I'll probably get...used to it." He flashed a smile, more of a grimace, really, and asked, "Tomorrow. Same time, hopefully somewhere less... SHIELD monitored?" He walked around Steve and left the room, probably headed to the nearest bathroom. They were both technically due in medical so that they could be observed overnight.

Steve stood there, probably a little longer than he should have.

He picked his shirt off the floor.

In the end, he'd never had much of a choice about anything.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of fell in love with this prompt when I was reading 'Afterwards' by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone) and I want to explore it more. I kept trying to write something that 'made sense' because I'm interested in how this situation would be handled, and I have an outline for something a bit longer and more character driven but I haven't fully figured out the tone.I really just wanted to try my hand at writing some hot filth. I might try different approaches to it later, but I make no promises/threats. 
> 
> The prompt is this:  
> " So Steve and Tony are accidentally hit with some kind of death-ray but things go wrong and there are unexpected consequences. Steve has to come inside Tony at least once a day, everyday or else Tony has painful cramps/migraine/weakness/whatever that would eventually put him in a coma and kill him. So they reluctantly start a sexual relationship.
> 
> Tony hasn't had anal sex before(maybe because he identifies as heterosexual?) and virgin!Steve is, at first, super worried and gentle. But after a few weeks he decides that if he's going to spend the rest of his foreseeable life fucking someone, than he should at least enjoy it. Cue Steve really going at it and Tony, unwillingly, really liking it. "
> 
> And it came from Capkink [https://capkink.livejournal.com/1973.html?thread=2829749#t2829749 ] and the Fill I read was 'Afterwards' [https://archiveofourown.org/works/856206]
> 
> (Not sure if this counts as a remix or inspired-by? I've interpreted it a little differently. Please let me know.)
> 
> I'm only familiar with the MCU characterizations, I sort of see this as happening around the time of Steve and Tony post the Avengers movie, where they don't all split up at the end.


End file.
